


Love Stories From A Simcard

by chanyeolanda



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone numbers are so easy to get wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Stories From A Simcard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rsera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsera/gifts).



> written for the unnideul exchange.

_11 March 2015_

_4:16pm_

**To:** 010 4621 3684  
 **From:** Choa  
i stg you thirsty bitch if you're ditching practice for jinhwan's dick i'm confiscating banana from you bc your guitar doesn't deserve that kind of treatment WE SAID WE WERE GOING TO PRACTICE YOU FLAKY ASSHOLE CHICKS BEFORE DICKS

 **To:** Choa   
**From:** 010 4621 3684  
considering i don't know a jinhwan or a banana i'm going to go ahead and guess this was a wrong number

 **To:** 010 4621 3684  
 **From:** Choa  
..... is this not jimin

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** 010 4621 3684  
i don't think i even know a jimin

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** 010 4621 3684  
and i don't play guitar

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** 010 4621 3684  
i play piano though

 **To:** 010 4621 3684  
 **From:** Choa  
OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY

 **To:** 010 4621 3684  
 **From:** Choa  
THAT WAS MEANT TO GO TO SOMEONE ELSE ENTIRELY

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** 010 4621 3684  
haha it's okay it happens

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** 010 4621 3684  
and chicks before dicks is a very important reminder of what's important in life

_4:20pm_

**To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG NUMBER

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
JIMIN'S NUMBER IS NOT 010 4621 3684

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
it's not my fault you lost all your numbers bc your dinosaur of a phone finally gave up the good fight unni

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
how's the 21st century treating you

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME THAT'S NOT JIMIN'S NUMBER

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
you sure? it's always worked for me

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
YES

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
I CALLED SOME POOR UNSUSPECTING INNOCENT GIRL A THIRSTY BITCH

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
isn't that what you used to call your ex

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
oh my god

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i kid

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i mean you should have she did cheat on you

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
also you ditz you copied the number down wrong i said 010 4601 3684

 **To:** Youkyung  
 **From:** Choa  
please don't remind me i've been single for the past three years it's just depressing

_4:25pm_

**To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i wish my friends would remember it haha

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
also again i am so sorry i'm so embarrassed i copied her number down wrong it's 010 4601 3684

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
wow i can see how that mix up happened

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
so are you guys in a band?

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
we try to be

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i mean yes, we are i'm just bitter right now jimin was meant to meet me like an hour and a half ago

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
ah, hence the 'flaky asshole'

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
oh god

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i swear i'm normally super polite and well mannered

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm a very nice person

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
until your friends put dicks before chicks? :P

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
oh she doesn't, not really, jinhwan's lovely

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i completely approve of the relationship even if he's half her age

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
he's not actually half her age, just in high school

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
okay he's out of high school he's just younger

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm sorry i'm rambling you probably don't care ;;

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
nonono this is a very entertaining interlude from schoolwork tell me more

_4:29pm_

_...dialling 010 4601 3684..._  
'Hey unni, I'm on my way. Do you want me to get something?'

'Jimin?'

'...Did you expect it to be someone else?'

'I got your number wrong earlier and laid into a poor innocent, I was just checking, okay.'

'Why would you be laying into me?'

'Why would I- where are you? Are you with Jinhwan?'

'No? I'm on the bus coming to you like we planned.'

'We made plans for an hour ago!'

'... Unni, we made plans for five, it's half past four.'

'We made plans for three!'

'I was still in class at three!'

'... what?'

'We changed the time, remember?'

'No? Are you lying to me?'

'Have I ever done that?'

'Do you want me to answer that.'

'The answer better be no or you're the one lying.'

'... Fine. Sorry. Pick up snacks?'

'Of course.'

'Thanks. Bye.'

'See you now.'

_...call ended..._

_4:33pm_

**To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
turns out i got the times wrong and the plans are for 5 not 3 so she's not a flaky asshole

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
bad day?

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
apparently a very distracted one OTL

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
SAME

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
i mean in that i have an essay to write and i keep getting distracted

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm sorry for distracting you from your schoolwork!!!

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
don't worry about it

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
i was actually watching food videos online tbh

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
so technically you didn't distract me i was already distracted

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
so what's the essay on?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
not food videos

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
or food

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
or music unfortunately bc otherwise i would use you as a source haha

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
aww pity i'd love to help ^^

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
where are you from?

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
tryna see if it'll help your essay? :P

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm seoul based

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
same! so does your band play in hongdae?

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
sometimes, yeah, when we can get everyone together

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
do you frequent hongdae?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
sometimes my friends drag me out there yeah lmao

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
what's your band name? maybe i've seen you guys

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
ace? we're still building up our rep ;;

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
my friends a cheerleader tell me when you're next there and she'll come drum up support

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
haha that would probably be helpful tbh

 **To:** Not-Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm choa, by the way (lead singer and rhythm guitar of ace ^^v)

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Not-Jimin  
pretty name! i'm seolhyun

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm glad i accidentally messaged someone as nice as you ^^;

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm glad you messaged me tbh

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
gave me a little variety in my day :)

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
jimin's just buzzed very rudely at my door i have to go byeeeee

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
tell her i say hi!

 

_19 March 2015_

_10:31am_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
what do you mean you're not in seoul

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
yuna

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
did you only get this now unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
i wasn't by my phone!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
you mean you lost it

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
only briefly

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
but why isn't yuna in seoul

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
or speaking for herself

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
like she said, family emergency

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Jimin  
it sounded kind of serious

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
omg is everyone okay?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i don't know she didn't have time to explain fully

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
she sounded really upset

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh no that's horrible

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Youkyung  
and now we can't practice because it sounds really weird without the keyboard part

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
even though we have that gig on sunday

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
can't be helped

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
we don't even know if she'll be back by then

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
how can you guys even think about that we need to be there for her!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
guys

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
yuna omg are you okay???

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
unni i'm fine it wasn't a family emergency my sister came back from overseas for a visit unexpectedly

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
they're pulling your leg

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
aww spoilsport

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
!!!!!!!!!!!  >:|

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
i'll be back on saturday

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
we still can't practice it really does sound weird without the keyboard

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
we kinda do need to practice

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
i'm practicing my parts on the piano here!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
i need the keyboard parts to follow on after the solo though! 

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
okay one of us has to know somebody who plays piano and can help out for the afternoon like seriously

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
i mean i've gone blank but

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
i might know someone hold on

_11:03am_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
hi seolhyun i don't know if you remember me, choa, i accidentally messaged you last week?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
hey!! yeah ofc i remember you

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
you said you play piano, right?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
yeah, i used to take lessons when i was younger

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
are you free this afternoon by any chance?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
yeah i am but jsyk i'm no mozart

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
or like public perforamnce ready at all tbh

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
nonono that's fine our keyboardist just had to go home for a couple days and we need the keyboard part to place other parts!

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
it'd just be for today's practice

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i mean maybe tomorrow as well if you're free or we need to we have a gig on sunday

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
only if you can of course

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
can you play keyboard?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
as long as it doesn't require fancy tricks and handles like a piano i should be okay??

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i don't want to mess up your songs, though

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
it really doesn't need to be perfect and i'm sure you'll be fine

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
you'd really be helping us out so much 

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm in if you don't expect too much!

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
are you sure? really?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i've always wanted to be in a band

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
never had the dedication though lol

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
YOU'RE A GODSEND

_11:23am_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
FOUND A STAND IN WE'RE GOOD TO GO

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
who?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
seolhyun

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
you don't know her

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
isn't that the girl you messaged instead of me last week?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
the wrong number?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
lmao the one you called a thirsty bitch?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
shhhhhh

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
you called her a thirsty bitch and she still agreed to help?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I DIDN'T CALL HER A THIRSTY BITCH

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I MEAN I DID BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT IT WAS MEANT TO GO TO JIMIN AND SHE UNDERSTOOD THAT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
ah the luck of the irish

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
????? no one's irish? what are you going on about

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
nvm

_11:28am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
:) so where/when is the practice?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
oh! right

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
uh do you know that coffee shop in sinchon-dong, jenny bean?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
ooh yes they have such nice cakes

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
do you maybe wanna meet there at 2:30?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
the practice is at about 3:30 ish but it's near there 

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
and i can buy you something as a thank you?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
before the practice? that's confident lmao

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i mean i can do that; yeah

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
great! so i'll see you then?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
:)

_2:13pm_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
hey what kind of cake do you like?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
are you already there??

 **To:** Choa   
**From:** Seolhyun  
yeah i was in the neighbourhood

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm ordering; what cake do you like?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i said i'd pay!

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm just ordering!

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm going with chocolate for you if you don't tell me what you like

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i like their chocolate strawberry cream swiss roll

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
oh that is good

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm sitting in the back corner by the blackboard drawing btw

_2:26_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh god

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh my god

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh my god is that her

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh god she's the only one by the blackboard

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
what are you talking about

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
is this this seolhyun chick?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
you meeting her beforehand?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh god she's wearing a leather jacket over knitwear

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
blasphemy

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
are you having a breakdown bc of that

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
help

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
oh my god help

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
is she really weird what's happening

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
unni speak to us

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
OH MY GOD SHE'S SO HOT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
LIKE SO PRETTY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
IS SHE A MODEL

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
HELP SHE SAW ME

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
SHE STOOD UP WHAT SHE'S SO TALL

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
HER LEGS

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
unni you're so gay

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I KNOW HOW DO I HIDE IT I CAN'T SCARE HER OFF WE NEED HER

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
HELP SHE'S WAVING

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
not sure it's gay talking as much as the sexual frustration

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
youkyung you can't say that

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
SHE'S BEEN SINGLE SINCE MY SISTER CHEATED ON HER

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
I CAN SAY THAT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
i forgot she dated your sister

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
really

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
really really

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
after youkyung's taken it upon herself to try be her wingwoman as a way of making it up

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
for the last three years

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Yuna  
you forgot

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i don't take responsibility for my sister's actions

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
as a friend it's the least i can do

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
but she seems to have found someone all on her own!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
she's also stopped replying

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
unni did youkyung offend you

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i was not offensive just truthful excuse you

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
choa unni did you faint

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
(this isn't going to get her to reply faster)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
unni

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
unni

_3:39pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
SHIT LOST TRACK OF TIME DON'T HATE ME WE'RE ON OUR WAY NOW

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
ooooooooooohhh

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
lost track of time ;)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
we're all here

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
no rush :)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
we'll all wingwoman you

_3:52pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
could you please let us in already -.-

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
it's cold

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
perfect excuse to share bodyheat ;)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
COME OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR

_8:49_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
thanks again for helping~

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
no problem it was fun!

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
sorry for messing up so many times

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
what are you talking about you did great

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
haha thanks

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
it was pretty cool to actually meet you :)

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
and the infamous jimin

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i can't believe you brought that up

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i didn't! youkyung unni did!

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
of course she did >.To: Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
it was nice meeting you too

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i'm glad i got that number wrong haha came in handy

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'm glad you got it wrong too ^^ i really did have fun

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
same time tomorrow?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
yeah

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
thanks for agreeing to help out again ^^

_22 March 2015_

_9:21am_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
what do you mean you haven't told her

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
she HAS to come to dinner afterwards!!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
i haven't even met her yet!!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
I WANT TO MEET HER

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
UNNI YOU HAVE TO INVITE HER TO THE AFTERPARTY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
if you don't i will

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
you got her number?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
no i forgot

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
but i know it's similar to mine

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
CHOA UNNI TOLD ME WHAT IT WAS IT'S SOMEWHERE IN MY MESSAGES

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I'M INVITING HER NOW

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
CHILL

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
she just doesn't want us talking to her

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
can't imagine why

_9:36am_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
hey so our gig's today

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
and i don't know if you're doing anything tonight or anything

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
and it's completely fine if you can't

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
but the rest of the band really want you to at least come to the afterparty

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i mean we're just going out for dinner and making it up as we go along

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
only the rest of the band? :P

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
what about you?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
do you want me to come?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
yes of course!! it would be great if you can

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'd love to

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i actually meant to ask when and where the gig was 

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i'd like to hear what the songs sound like with a competent keyboardist :)

_14 April 2015_

_1:54pm_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
hey u ok?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
normally see you at lunch on tuesdays

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
surprised i didn't see you today

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
oh my god i'm so sorry

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i completely forget we normally connect

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
don't worry it's not like it's a set plan

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
junhee and jonghyun oppa ended up tagging along anyway so it's not like i was alone

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
i was just checking in

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i met seolhyun for lunch we were in the same area ;;

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
OOOOOOHHHHH

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
shut up

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
like a date???

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
NO

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
no

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
i don't even know if she's into girls

 **To:** Jimin  
 **From:** Choa  
we've just been hanging out

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
uh huh

_2:21pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
breaking news choa went for lunch with seolhyun ❤❤❤❤❤

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
SHE DITCHED ME FOR SEOLHYUN ON SATURDAY I WAS SO OFFENDED

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
but also very happy for her

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
GUYS STOP

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
and me not being at home when you pitch up unexpectedly at my front door is not me ditching you

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
so things are going well

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
NOTHING IS HAPPENING WE'RE JUST FRIENDS

_7 May 2015_

_4:37pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
fuck warm weather

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
such vehemence

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
what did it ever do to you

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
fuck short shorts

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
fuck long legs

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
oh

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
is this about seolhyun

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
you should really ask her out

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
fuck cute girls

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
well yes that's your aim with asking her out

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
cute girls with long legs and pretty smiles and nice laughs who are super fun and cute

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
she's just ranting rn isn't she

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
yep

_13 May 2015_

_11:48am_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
hey you wanna meet up tonight?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
we can get dinner or something

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
dinner sounds good, i'm in for that!

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
where were you thinking?

_2:04pm_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
sorry sorry got caught up with something

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
what do you want to eat?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
you covered in chocolate sauce

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
or just you and your special sauce if you know what i mean ;)

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
you know i love to eat out

_2:07pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
[screenshot]

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
wow

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
OH MY GOD

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Youkyung  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i think you have an in

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
yeah i think she likes girls

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I CAN'T BREATHE

_2:09pm_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
OH MY GOD

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
I AM SO SORRY

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
MY FRIEND PICKED UP MY PHONE

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
THAT WASN'T ME UNNI OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
I'M SORRY HYEJEONG UNNI HAS NO SENSE OF DECORUM

_2:11pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
nevermind her friend stole her phone

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
oh really

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
her "friend" stole her phone

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
it makes the most sense actually

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
it was a bit forward

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
tell her you like eating out too

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
IT WAS HER FRIEND

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
and you guys intend to eat out tonight am i right

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
perfect in to feel it out

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
*feel her up

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
you guys are terrible

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
they're right tho

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
perfect opening

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
to give you access to another perfect opening ;)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
no

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
just

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
no

_2:13pm_

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
haha i was wondering

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
so uh what do you actually wanna eat?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
aside from out

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
I'M SO EMBARRASSED

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
we can order in and watch a movie if you want?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
that sounds nice too

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i can bring the movie?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
any preferences?

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
no you choose :) 

**To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
my place, about 6?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
see you then!

_5:58pm_

_... incoming call from Seolhyun..._

'Hello?'

'Hi, unni! Sorry, I'm running a little late.'

'That's okay, it's not like we have reservations.'

'Right. I'm at the shop getting snacks and stuff, should I get some drinks?'

'Oh yeah, that could be a good idea. I can pay you back-'

'Don't worry about it, unni, I've got this. You can pay for supper.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, love you, bye!'

'......'

'I mean. Bye. Sorry. Habit. From... talking to my mom. Bye, unni.'

'Yeah, bye. See you in a bit.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay. Bye.'

_...call ended..._

_10:49pm_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
HOLKY SHIT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
SHE KISSDE ME

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
WHOOP WHOOP

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
so did you guys end up eating out? ;P

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
NO WE WTCHED A MOVIE AND DRANK A BIT AND THEN SH E KISSED ME

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Mina  
and?????

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
ND THEN I DNDT KNOW WAHT TO DO SO I JSUT SAT TEHER AND SHE RAN OUT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
WHAT

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
YOU JUST LET HER GO???

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
WHY ARE YOU MESSAGING IS AND NOT HER

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
UNNI COME ON THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT HER FRIEND

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
STOP YELLING AT ME

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
CALL HER

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
NO I'M TIPSY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
i give up

_14 May 2015_

_9:46am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
hey unni i'm really sorry about last night

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i don't know what i was thinking

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i shouldn't have done that

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
i really hope we can still be friends

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
i like you

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
wait

_9:49am_

_...dialling Seolhyun..._

'Hello?'

'Oh my god, you picked up. Hi.'

'I wouldn't- I wasn't going to not pick up.'

'Right. Um.'

'...'

'...'

'So...'

'Okay, so I'm gay.'

'...'

'So there's that.'

'...'

'Seolhyun?'

'You're gay?'

'Uh. Yeah.'

'Oh.'

'...'

'...'

'Why did you kiss me last night?'

'Because I wanted to.'

'Do you- do you like me?'

'... yes.'

'Ohmygod I am so glad.'

'Did you mean what you said in your message?'

'That I like you? So much.'

'...'

'Seolhyun?'

'Hello?'

'Hi?'

'Hi! Choa, right?'

'...yes? where's Seolhyun?'

'Shrieking in the kitchen, I'm sure you can hear her. I'm Hyejeong, by the way.'

'Oh! You're the one who sent those messages yesterday!'

'She wasn't doing anyth-'

'... hello?'

'Hyejeong can't talk to you, not after yesterday.'

'I'm sure she just wanted to help.'

'She's not allowed helping. Or maybe she is. I don't know.'

'Do you want to go out on a date?'

'... Yes. Definitely yes. What do you want to do?'

'... I heard you liked eating out.'

_... call ended..._

_10:07am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
I DROPPED MY PHONE SORRY

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
:P

 **To:** Seolhyun  
 **From:** Choa  
jenny bean, 1 o'clock?

 **To:** Choa  
 **From:** Seolhyun  
yes

_10:15am_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
I HAVE A DATE

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
REALLY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
FINALLY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
CONGRATS

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
DID YOU TAKE OUR ADVICE

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
no

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
wait what are you saying no to

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
you do really have a date right

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
tbh i think it was the advice

_10:30am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Jimin  
unni answer us

_10:37am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Youkyung  
unni you can't leave us hanging like that

_11:47am_

**To:** Choa  
 **From:** Yuna  
DID YOU DIE

_18 May 2015_

_10:02_

**To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
are we still practicing this evening?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
you mean hanging out

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
same difference

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Youkyung  
i'm still in

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
same

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
i'll be there

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
are we getting chicken?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
ooh yes

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
definitely

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Mina  
at choa unni's place?

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
i think so

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
if she doesn't have a ~date~

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
she doesn't :)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
she had one last night

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
she says your plans are still on for tonight

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
at her place

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Youkyung  
unni why are you speaking in third person

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Choa  
unni's in the shower it's seolhyun :)

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
oh

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Jimin  
OH

 **To:** Ace [group chat]   
**From:** Youkyung  
OH MY

 **To:** Ace [group chat]  
 **From:** Yuna  
so i'm guessing you guys ate out


End file.
